This How It Is
by WAIT IM LOST
Summary: Amy pushes herself up by using the wall for support, and when she stood up her legs were wobbling and she had her head down, "No, that can't be true. Curses isn't really... their not real. It's all lies. Lies I tell you." Amy was making her way to Shadow with her trembling leg. When her legs couldn't take anymore pressure on them, they gave out on her. Amy shut her eyes and wait..
1. So ?

Okay this is my remake of Sweet Dream or Beautiful Nightmare.  
So I hope you like this one.

* * *

This How It Is

**Prologue/ Summary**

There was a curse or what some people may say was a curse calls Forbidden Curse of the North. They say the female decedents of a pink hedgehog back in the 1800's named Lydia Margo Button will have a letter as there birth mark. When they turn 16 they will die and be reborn again with the person that kill them or if not be reborn again they will rite in bloody Hell.

Why is there a cruse? That's simple, a rabbit woman witch, named Suzy the third was married to a dog named, Benjamin Mable Rose. For years Benjamin had secret affairs with women behind Suzy the third back. One day Suzy was coming home from town square to buy food and came home to find Benjamin ass-cheek nude with her all time hedgehog best friend Lydia Margo Button. She told Lydia that her child decedents will all be girls and they would have to suffer in any kind of way they can. An as for Benjamin she put him to death just like that.

* * *

**Amy's POV Flash Back/Dream**

_There we were. My mommy, daddy and my twin sister and me walking hand and hand to Wal-Mart. Me and my sister was it our own convection while my parents were in there own._

_"Sister Amy, do you think mommy and daddy can buy use the new Barbie doll for use?" Asked five year old pink hedgehog with blue eyes in a yellow sun dress and white flats Rosy Mable Rose._

_I nodded yes. "Yeah they will and may be even a Bratz doll too!" I exclaimed to my younger sister._

_She looked up at our parents and smiled at them." Mommy daddy I never want to lose you. Ever." Rosy said to them.  
They smiled at us." We don't ever want to lose you to my sweet roses. But, sooner or later we will go on to a better place and live in peace." The dark pink hedgehog with blue eyes in a wife beater black shirt, blue jeans and back and grey Nikes my daddy said to us._

_I looked up at the light pink hedgehog with emerald eyes in a tight fitted black t-shirt and skinny jeans with black flats. "Is there a heaven mommy?" I asked her. _

_She looked down at me. "Only if you think it is sweetie." She said to me._

_"Good 'cause I be leave" I sighed.  
_

_"Wha-"My daddy was cut short when a loud 'BANG!' was heard. I looked you at my daddy and screamed. He had blood coming from where his heart should be and blood coming from his head. Then I heard my sister scream. I looked at her, she was pointing to the ground where they had five arrows coming from her stomach. _

_Then I heard a woman yell, "Call an ambulance! They had been shot at." I fell to my knees and crawled over to daddy and my sister crawled over to mommy._

_I shock his body over and over and over again saying, "Get up. Please get up. Just don't leave me!" I said as my voice got louder._

Then the ambulance came.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

I woke up sweating. I look over at the alarm clock. It read 7:00 a.m.," Might as well get and make breakfast." I said.

I hop out of my zebra print black and purple bed and walk to my bath room. I start the show, and let it warm up a little. I strip out of my night cloths. As soon as I got in I was relax. I the warm water hitting all the tease muscles from my dream and from and my foster parents yelling all the time. I start washing my hair and body.

After rinsing off I rap a towel around the upper part of my body, and walk into my cream color room to my dresser where my picture of my mom, dad, my sister Rosy and me. I pick it up a hugs it to my chest." I miss you two so much." I whisper. I put it down and got my under ware, and put it on.

I then went into me closet and got out my outfit out which was black skinny jeans and a loose-fitting with T-Shirt and purple socks.

I then walked out my room, in the hallway, down the stairs and went through the living room and saw my twin sister Rosy on the couch Indian style eating cereal and watching Sid the Science Kid, in a fitted tank top and long and baggy Elmo P.J. bottoms. I was about to make my exit when Rosy called me.

"Amy, the fosters (parents) are gone again. They left us 2,000$ in the cookie jar if we needed anything. "She stopped talking so I as about to make my exit again when, "Oh and Amy, we need to go to her store today. We're out of cereal and everything else that I eat."

I look at my sister, "So you ate everything?"

Rosy looked at her with her eyes halfway closed or should I say it her way, halfway open, "No my friend Marco ate it all up last night." She told me as if I saw him eat it all up.

I shook my head at her, "Marco don't exist Ros-"I was cut short by a male voice come down the stairs.

"Rosy-Ro I'll make my exit, see you later my home-dog-skillet-biscuit. Oh and you too Amy-Ames." The voice belonged to a white tiger.

Just as he reached the door Rosy said, "See you later Marco."

With that the tiger named Marco was gone.

* * *

**I hope you like this! This is WAIT IM LOST signing out!**


	2. Agent of Chaos

Okay I'm back with another chapter of this story.  
So, on with it.

This How It Is

Last time, _"Amy, the fosters (parents) are gone again. They left us 2,000$ in the cookie jar if we needed anything. "She stopped talking so I as about to make my exit again when, "Oh and Amy, we need to go to her store today. We're out of cereal and everything else that I eat."_

_I look at my sister, "So you ate everything?"_

_Rosy looked at her with her eyes halfway closed or should I say it her way, halfway open, "No my friend Marco ate it all up last night." She told me as if I saw him eat it all up._

_I shook my head at her, "Marco don't exist Ros-"I was cut short by a male voice come down the stairs._

_"Rosy-Ro I'll make my exit, see you later my home-dog-skillet-biscuit. Oh and you too Amy-Ames." The voice belonged to a white tiger._

_Just as he reached the door Rosy said, "See you later Marco."_

_With that the tiger named Marco was gone._

* * *

**Normal POV**

**At The Fosters house **

Amy and Rosy were sitting on the couch in the living room waiting on Amy's friend, Rouge the Bat.

Rouge was an all white bat, with black wings, short hair and was mature body and mind related.

Rosy got up and looks out the window, "Where is Rouge?"

Amy looks at her twin sister, "Be penitent." Amy looks at her sister, "You need to go and change clothes."

Rosy looks back at her, "Um. . . This is the day I stay in P.J's all day."

Amy nods her head slowly, she then takes out her phone and dials Rouge phone.

Rouge answers, "Amy I'm sorry about that I had went some where first, I'm outside." She then hung up.

Amy stood up and walks to the door, "Come on Rosy she's outside."

They walk out the door and Amy locks it.

Amy and Rosy get into the car with Amy in the front seat.

"Hey girls," Said the white bat said to Amy and Rosy.

Amy looks at her, "Hey Rouge." She says.

"Hey Rouge," Rosy lean between the two seats, "You wouldn't, believe what happened yesterday."

Rouge drove out the drive way, "What happened?" She asks.

Rosy leans back, "Well, you know my friend Marco?" Rouge nods, "Okay yesterday I found this bottle of something in the kitchen where the foster tell us, well, mainly me not to open. So, I called Marco to come over and help me out. He came over and opened it up and takes a whole cup filled of the stuff. Next thing I knew he was walking around the house drunk. I don't even know how Amy got a drink but she was wasted to, so I wanted to join the party so I took some and that's all I can remember, but this morning all the food was gone and the house was a mess before I cleaned it up." Rosy said.

Rouge looks at Amy, "So you finally joined the Wild Ones, huh?" She said with excitement in her eyes and voice.

Amy gives her the '_why would I want to do that_' look, so Rouge shrugs her shoulders.

* * *

**In Wal-Mart **

Amy, Rosy and Rouge were walking side-by-side to the frozen food section.

They noticed people were giving Rosy weird looks so Rouge looks, "Why are you looking at us? We do have clothes on you know, so stop staring." Rouge glares at them, if only looks can kill.

All the people start to speed walk to another aisle.

They went into the frozen food aisle. That's when Shadow the Hedgehog came by. Shadow was a black hedgehog with red streaks in his hair. He goes to their school with them, he was one of the most popular kids at school, and he plays football for the high school and is a charming and handsome fellow.

When he passes by, Shadow and Amy fell to the ground with'Oomph'. Shadow was clutching his chest while Amy was clutching her 'S' shaped birth mark on her side which was glowing a red and black color. Rouge and Rosy runs up to Amy.

"Amy is you okay?" Rosy asks her sister with worry in her voice.

Amy looks at her sister with pain her eyes, "N-No, som-someone please he-help me, I-it hurts." She manages to say still clutching her side.

A green hedgehog named Scourge came running by but stops and fall down to her ground holding his chest , Rosy was already on the ground so when he passed by she starts to hold her now green glowing birth mark on her arm.

Rouge was scared for the both of them. People was starting to crowd around them. Shadow and Scourge tried to crawl over to them but failing miserable. When they did reach them Shadow took Amy hand and held it, and Scourge did the same thing. There was a golden blast that blinded everyone. Rouge fell over because of the brightness.

There were two screams heard.

_Aaaahhhh! _

The brightness went down and everything was back to its normal except there was no Amy and Rosy there. Rouge ran around looking for them, she ran every where and still didn't find them.

Rouge went out to her car and sat in there for a minute until she started up the car, she looks up at the now darken sky, "Where are you guy?" She said to the sky.

* * *

**In a Dark Room**

Amy were in a darken room sitting on a metal lab table unconscious. The door opens and there was Shadow in the fur, he had a knife in his hand with a black handle, the knife a red ruby in it glowing. Show walks up to Amy and carefully her cheek with the back of his hand. Shadow put his hand down to his side and bent down and places a kiss on her lips. He stands up straight.

He raised the knife over his head.

"_I am the darkness which engulfs the light,_

_I am the being who will plunge your soul into an eternal night..._

_For now you must fight,_

_Fight the darkness with all of your might,_

_In order to save your soul from darkness and stay in the light_

_For. . . I am your Agent of Chaos"_

Shadow stabs her in the chest, Amy woke up a looks at Shadow and then looks at where the pain was coming from."

Amy was losing consciousness quickly, "W-Why d-did you do t-this?" With the last breath she had she said those last words. Now Amy is dead.

Shadow kisses her lifeless lips again, "You shall awaken in three days, my beautiful Rose." With at said he walks out the room and shuts the metal doors.

* * *

**Okay I'm sorry about the late update. The story is not over it's just being.  
BYE! Till next time! **


	3. The weeping Rose slept

Okay I'm back with another chapter of this story.  
Onward with the story.

This How It Is

Last time, _Amy were in a darken room sitting on a metal lab table unconscious. The door opens and there was Shadow in the fur, he had a knife in his hand with a black handle, the knife a red ruby in it glowing. Show walks up to Amy and carefully her cheek with the back of his hand. Shadow put his hand down to his side and bent down and places a kiss on her lips. He stands up straight._

_He raised the knife over his head._

"_I am the darkness which engulfs the light,_

_I am the being who will plunge your soul into an eternal night..._

_For now you must fight,_

_Fight the darkness with all of your might,_

_In order to save your soul from darkness and stay in the light_

_For. . . I am your Agent of Chaos"_

_Shadow stabs her in the chest, Amy woke up a looks at Shadow and then looks at where the pain was coming from."_

_Amy was losing consciousness quickly, "W-Why d-did you do t-this?" With the last breath she had she said those last words. Now Amy is dead._

_Shadow kisses her lifeless lips again, "You shall awaken in three days, my beautiful Rose." With at said he walks out the room and shuts the metal doors._

* * *

**Three Days Later **

**With Shadow **

Today is the day Amy Rose will come back from the dead and live the rest of her undead life with Shadow the Hedgehog. Right now, Shadow is walking towards the metal room were he held his beautiful rose. Shadow is walking down the stairs, through the basement, and opens up the metal doors that led into the room were Amy Rose lay.

Shadow walks inside of the cold room and goes to his Rose. Shadow looks down at the undead pink hedgehog and leans down, so his nose is on hers'.

"Awaken." Shadow said.

In seconds Amy opens her eyes and screams. Shadow closes his eyes and kisses her on the lips, Amy eyes were wide open, and she had a deep red blush on her face. Shadow broke apart from the kiss and sees the red faced Amy, he smirks at her.

When Amy finally regains her senses, she jumps off the table only to fall on the ground because of her leg. Shadow walks to her girl on the floor and sticks out a hand.

Amy looks at the black hedgehog's red eyes, "Where am I? Where's my sister?" Her voice is very rusty right now.

Shadow sits on the floor with her, "You're at my house." Shadow tells her.

"Okay, but that still don't answer my other question." Amy said in her rusty voice.

Shadow sighs, "Your sister is fine, and she just hasn't awakened yet." Shadow said to her.

Amy gave his a crazy look, "what do you mean, _she just hasn't awakened yet_?" She said mocking Shadow voice.

Shadow looks her in the eyes, "I guess they didn't tell you." He sighs.

"Tell me what?" She asked a little frighten.

Shadow looks at the metal walls behind her, "Well there has been a curse, which always affected the Rose family. The curse always had bad things happening to the Rose family. The curse says that you will have a birthmark that is the first letter to your killer and your mate." Shadow scoots over to Amy and she scoots away from him.

"That's not true, if it was my foster parents would have told us something." Amy states with her voice back to normal.

Shadow shook his head, "No they wouldn't have, if they never know your last name or if they never heard of the curse." Shadow told her, scooting up to her again and only to have her scoot all that way to the wall.

Amy pushes herself up by using the wall for support, and when she stood up her leg were wobbling and she has her head down, "No, that can't be true. Curses isn't really, their not real. It's all lies. Lies I tell you." Amy was making her way to Shadow with her trembling leg. When her legs couldn't take anymore pressure on them, they gave out on her.

Amy shuts her eyes and waits for the impact to come, but it never did. Two firm arms were rapped around her waist. Amy opens her eyes slowly, emerald green meets ruby red. Amy blinks a couple of times and attempts to push herself out of his arms, but when she did this Shadow pulls her into his chest. Amy hands were balled up into a fist on his chest.

"Let me go!" Amy yells at Shadow, beating on his chest.

Shadow looks at the girl in his arms, "Just let it out, I know you want to cry because you remembered. You remembered all the moving to place to place." Amy stops beating on his chest, "You remembered all the fights they had with your grandparent, "Amy puts her forehead on his chest and looks down with watery eyes," you remember the day they died right there in front of your face. You remember all the hardships that happened when you were a kid. "When Shadow was done Amy raps her arms around his waist and cry.

Amy's leg starts to tremble again, then it happened again, her legs went out and she brought both of them down to the floor. Shadow legs were in a V-shape with Amy on her knees clinging on to his waist crying. Shadow raps his arms around the crying pink hedgehog, rocks back and forth and rubs in circle on her back.

"Shhh, it's gonna be okay. Just let it all out . . . It's gonna be alright Amy, it gonna be just fine." He consoles her.

Amy crying has clam down and she was getting very tired, so shadow picks her up, open the metal doors, goes up stairs to his room. Shadow stand her up on the floor and goes to his dresser and takes out a big shirt and hand it to her, "Here go and change." Amy tiredly takes the shirt from his hand and Shadow walks into his bathroom and shuts the door.

Amy takes off her shirt, and pants and puts on the big shirt. The shirt stops right at mid-thigh. She gets under the covers and lays her head on the pillows. Shadow then walks into the room and found Amy sleeping peacefully on the bed. Shadow went back to his dresser and took out SpongeBob Square Pants P.J. pants. He then, took off his shirt which had a tank top under it and took off his pant and slips on his SpongeBob ones.

Shadow got in bed with Amy and puts right arm over her waist and pulls her close to him. Amy snuggles up in his patch of white chest fur that was sticking out, and she raps her arms around his body.

Shadow looks down at the sleeping beauty and smile, "Sleep well my beautiful Rose." With that said Shadow drifts off to sleep.

* * *

**DONE!  
****See you soon. BYE!**


	4. She doesn't have a heartbeat!

Okay I'm back with another chapter of this story.  
Onward with the story.

This How It Is

Last time, _Amy takes off her shirt and pants and puts on the big shirt. The shirt stops right at mid-thigh. She gets under the covers and lays her head on the pillows. Shadow then walks into the room and found Amy sleeping peacefully on the bed. Shadow went back to his dresser and took out SpongeBob Square Pants P.J. pants. He then, took off his shirt which had a tank top under it and took off his pant and slips on his SpongeBob ones._

_Shadow got in bed with Amy and puts right arm over her waist and pulls her close to him. Amy snuggles up in his patch of white chest fur that was sticking out and she raps her arms around his body._

_Shadow looks down at the sleeping beauty and smile, "Sleep well my beautiful Rose." With that said Shadow drifts off to sleep._

* * *

**Next Day**

**Amy's POV**

'_Man do I have a major headache_.' I thought.

I can feel something soft around my waist and I can feel the softest pillow I've ever laid my head on. I wrap my arms around the pillow and snuggle my face in it. I heard a chuckle.

'_Since when, do pillows chuckle._' I thought.

So I opens my eyes slowly, sun light was pouring into my room. I look down at the pillow. I can feel my face turn red and my eyes get wide. My '_pillow_' wasn't a pillow; it was Shadow the Hedgehog, in my bedroom! I tried to jump off my bed, but only fell to the ground with a '_thud'. _That didn't help my headache at all.

I sat up straight and looked around my bedroom, but only to notice that this isn't my room.

I stood up and look at Shadow, "Where am I?" I ask him.

Shadow sits up, "Like I said yesterday, you're at my house."

The memories from the night before starts to come back to me, I look down at my clothes and blush. I was only wearing a t-shirt.

Shadow gets off the bed and went out the door, a few seconds later Shadow came back and pokes his head into the room, "Aren't you coming?"

I nod and walk out the bedroom. Shadow and I is walking side-by-side down the stairs.

I look at Shadow, "Do you think my sister is awake?" I ask him.

Shadow looks at me, "I don't think so."

"Oh." I said with my head down.

We went through the living room and into the kitchen. There were three people or animals in the kitchen. One was a yellow female hedgehog in a long white nightgown, she has long yellow hair, and she is wearing a long white nightgown. The yellow hedgehog is cooking breakfast.

The next one was a cream colored rabbit; she had long ears with brown tips and brown circle around her eyes hazel brown, right now she is wearing a long dress that looks as it made her trip over it because how long it was. She was seating in a chair swinging her legs.

Other than those two, I already know the last one. He is Scourge the Hedgehog; he's just the color his name tells you, he's green. Right now, Scourge is seating in a chair with a knife and a fork with is tongue sticking out his mouth. Scourge is wearing white boxers with pink hearts on them. Those boxers, almost made me laugh on the spot.

"Good morning." Shadow said grabbing him a seat next to the cream rabbit at the kitchen's island along with the others.

The cream rabbit looks at Shadow and gave him an innocent smile, "Good morning Shadow."

Scourge looks at Shadow, "G-morning Shadow." He then look me up and down, and turn back to look at Shadow who was eyeing him curiously, "Don't you think that you should some clothes on her?" He asks.

I feel a blush come upon my face. I then took matters into my own hands and took a seat next to Shadow.

Shadow glares at him, "Said the boy with hearts on his boxers." Shadow said mocking him.

Scourge faces turns a scarlet color, he huffs and cross his arms, "Whatever."

The yellow haired hedgehog looks back at Shadow and me, "Well good morning to the both of you." She smiles at us and then turns back around.

Shadow smiles at her, "Good morning."

"Good morning to you to." I said to her.

The cream color rabbit looks at me, "My name is Cream, what's yours?"

I look down at Cream, "My name is Amy."

"Okay, breakfast is served." The yellow hedgehog said holding a sillet.

"Finally!" Scourge yells.

The yellow hedgehog went around putting pancakes on our plates.

"Thank you Maria." Cream said putting syrup on her pancakes.

"Wank rou Ria." Scourge said with his mouth full.

Maria sat down in her seat, and looks down with a scowl on her face, "Didn't I tell you not to talk with your mouth full." She hisses at him.

Scourge swallows his food, "I'm sorry Maria."

Shadow looks down at his plate, "Thank you Maria." Shadow said to her.

Maria looks up at him and smiles, "You welcome. "She looks at me, "Oh I'm sorry, my name is Maria."

I smile at Maria, "I'm Amy it's nice to meet you." I look down at the food on my plate, "This looks . . . um. . . . .Delicious." I told her.

Scourge points his fork at me, "Trust me it tastes better than it looks." He said.

I nod at him, and then pick up a piece of my pancake with my hand, and stuff it in my mouth. The taste was like . . . . a unicorn was dancing around my mouth and pooped out vanilla frosted covered rainbows. I took my fork and put another piece in my mouth. Before I knew it, I was leaning in the chair rubbing my stomach.

"That was good Maria that was good." I told her slowly.

"Thanks Amy." Maria said to me.

Scourge smirks at me, "So tell me. . . . What did it taste like?"

"Word can't describe what I thought in my mind when I took my first bite." I told him.

"Yeah she really can cook." Shadow inputs.

The other starts to talk about something, I really wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah, "I look at Shadow, "So are you gonna take me and my sister home?" I ask him.

"Sure, but your sister has to stay here." Shadow tells.

"Why . . . . why dose she has to stay here?" I said with a little hint of sadness in my voice.

"The first person she has to see is Scourge or the darkness will come over her and she will never come back." He explains.

I stood up from the chair and walks away from the table. I was on the verge of crying, but they will never see that . . . . Never. I went into Shadow's room and falls down on the bed. I look at the ceiling and sighs; I roll over on my side. I look at my clothes in the corner. I went up to them and took out my phone. I had 14 miss calls and half of them were from Rouge, so I called her first.

"_Hello._" Rouge said over the phone.

"Rouge it's me, Amy."

I heard the bed creek, "_Amy where were you for the passed three days. I'm been calling you_." Rouge almost screams in my ear.

"I'm so-"I was cut off.

_Knock, Knock_

"Amy is you okay?" It was Shadow.

"_Amy what was that?_" Rouge asks.

I look at the phone in my hand, "Rouge I'm gonna have to call you back later, bye." I hung.

"Amy, are you in there?" Shadow asks.

I drop my phone on the pile of clothes and then open the door, "Shadow I'm fine."

Shadow looks me in my eyes, "You're lying."

I look around to see if he was talking to me, no one was around so I guess he's talking to me, "No I-"He cut me off.

"Amy I can see it in your eyes." He stated.

I walks away from him and lay on the bed and stares at the ceiling.

I heard Shadow walk into the room and shut the door. He came and laid on the bed next to me, "Tell what's on your mind." Shadow said, but it sounded like a demand.

I look at the black hedgehog next to me, "I don't get it."

Shadow gives me a confused look, "Huh?"

I roll me eyes at him and looks back at the ceiling, "Forget it." I sigh.

Shadow turns on his side and rest his head on his hand, "No, tell me."

I sigh again and continue to look up at the ceiling, "Shadow j-"He cuts me off.

"Amy just tell me." Shadow sighs.

"Okay, "I look at Shadow, "I'm scared Shadow. I always thought that I was different that other people, but this is a whole new level of different. It's like my whole life was planed out for me. I always wanted to go to a café and meet me somebody by myself. I don't want to have this curse on me and my family."

"Amy look, everything is-"I cut him off.

"Shadow how _do_, you know that for sure. I probably have more things that's gonna come in my way." I put a hand over my heart, "Shadow I'm dead, I don't even have a heartbeat anymore. You have a life to live I don't."

Shadow sets up and looks down at me, "Amy you are not dead, you still have a beat. All you have to do is find it."

I look at him, "How do I suppose to find it, how would I find my heart beat again?" I ask him on the verge of crying again.

Shadow lays back down next to me, "I don't know how, but you will find that heartbeat." Shadow looks at me and smiles, "Plus if you didn't have a heartbeat I wouldn't be able to make you blush."

I can feel my face getting hot so I turn my face away from him, I can hear Shadow laughing at me so I pouts. "You don't make me blush." I protests.

Shadow leans over me, so his face was in front of mine, "Is that so?" He challenges me.

"Yes it is." I challenge him back.

"Okay." Shadow leans his face closer to mine. I can feel the warmth of his lips on mine and I can feel my face getting hotter by the second.

When Shadow pulls back he smirks at me, "Oh so, I don't make you blush?" He taunts at me.

I huffs at him, I tried to get from underneath him, but that only lead me to the ground with my butt in the air and my face sideways on the ground.

"I love the stripes, Amy." Shadow said to me.

I hurry up and sat up straight with a dark blush on my face. I found a pillow on the ground and throw it at Shadow. I stood up, went up to my clothes and put on my pants. I went back to he bed and laid back down.

I look at Shadow, "You know you just kissed a girl who didn't even brush her teeth for three day."

Shadow smirks at me, "I brushed your teeth for you."

I roll my eyes, "So you did my hair to." I ask him with heavy sarcasm in my voice.

Shadow stood up from the bed, "By the matter of fact I did. Come on we're about to go."

Shadow stuck out his hand for me. I look at the hand in front of my face and back at the owner.

* * *

**Okay done with yet another chapter, till next time. BYE!**


	5. She found her heartbeat in a melody

Okay I'm back with another chapter.  
Let's do this!

This How It Is

Last time, _"Shadow how __do__, you know that for sure. I probably have more things that's gonna come in my way." I put a hand over my heart, "Shadow I'm dead, I don't even have a heartbeat anymore. You have a life to live I don't."_

_Shadow sets up and looks down at me, "Amy you are not dead, you still have a beat. All you have to do is find it."_

_I look at him, "How do I suppose to find it, how would I find my heart beat again?" I ask him on the verge of crying again._

_Shadow lays back down next to me, "I don't know how, but you will find that heartbeat." Shadow looks at me and smiles, "Plus if you didn't have a heartbeat I wouldn't be able to make you blush."_

_I can feel my face getting hot so I turn my face away from him, I can hear Shadow laughing at me so I pouts. "You don't make me blush." I protests._

_Shadow leans over me, so his face was in front of mine, "Is that so?" He challenges me._

_"Yes it is." I challenge him back._

_"Okay." Shadow leans his face closer to mine. I can feel the warmth of his lips on mine and I can feel my face getting hotter by the second._

_When Shadow pulls back he smirks at me, "Oh so, I don't make you blush?" He taunts at me._

_I huffs at him, I tried to get from underneath him, but that only lead me to the ground with my butt in the air and my face sideways on the ground._

_"I love the stripes, Amy." Shadow said to me._

_I hurry up and sat up straight with a dark blush on my face. I found a pillow on the ground and throw it at Shadow. I stood up, went up to my clothes and put on my pants. I went back to his bed and laid back down._

_I look at Shadow, "You know you just kissed a girl who didn't even brush her teeth for three day."_

_Shadow smirks at me, "I brushed your teeth for you."_

_I roll my eyes, "So you did my hair to." I ask him with heavy sarcasm in my voice._

_Shadow stood up from the bed, "By the matter of fact I did. Come on we're about to go."Shadow stuck out his hand for me. I look at the hand in front of my face and back at the owner._

* * *

**Amy's POV**

'_Should I take his hand?'_ I thought, '_I should, and he's the only one that can help me now.'_

I reach out for his hand; I guess I was taking to long so he grabs my hand and pull up. I stumble into his chest. I can feel my face get warm, so I stayed like that until my face cools down. I pull away from his chest and look him in the eyes. Shadow face inched closer to mine until his face was centimeters away from mine. I can fell Shadow lips brush against mine slightly.

I pull back away from his face, "Let's go." I walk pass him brushing my shoulder on his arm purposely. I walk down the stairs and into the living room with Shadow following me close behind. I stop at the front door and turn around and face Shadow.

"Where are we going?" I ask him.

Shadow opens the door, "You'll see." Shadow took me hand and walk out the door, not before shutting it. We walked down the pavement, walking pass the animals and people. Shadow and I walks into the city subway side-by-side, with me swinging our hands back and forth.

I look at Shadow, "Where are we going Shadow?" I ask.

Shadow looks at me and smirks, "To get that beat back."

I smile at him and look around the subway station. I saw a man with a guitar singing.

I pulls Shadow arm and looks at me, I point to the man, "Shadow let's go over there."

Shadow nods and we went to the man. When we made it over there the man was sing the most beautiful melody I've ever heard. Other seems to have heard the beautiful song and came over. The man started to play a different song:

"_Oh my babe, Oh my love, Ooooh  
Early was the morn, flowers filled with dew  
I became somebody through loving you  
Softly as a child, born in natural rain  
I predict the seasons to go unchanged_

Sometimes in life you run across a love unknown  
Without a reason it seems like you belong  
Hold on dear life  
Don't go off running from what's due  
I became somebody through loving you

Warm was the sun  
That covered my body so  
Reminding me of you as I'd first known  
Those were the days  
The days that changed my life  
The days that made me knew  
I became somebody through loving you

Sometimes in life you run across a love unknown  
Without a reason it seems like you belong  
Hold on dear life  
Don't go off running from what's due  
I became somebody through loving you

As the sun shines down on me  
I know with you in love is where I want to be  
Oh sometimes I go on through life thinking  
That love is something that's not meant for me  
Woah, somebody, somebody

Hold on dear life  
Don't go off running from what's due  
I became somebody through loving you  
I became somebody through loving you  
I became somebody through loving you  
oooh."

The man finishes the song, and a lot of people went up to the man and gave him some money. Even Shadow did. When all that was happening, I stood there with my hand over my heart looking down at the ground with tears coming down my face. I saw Shadow shoes walking to me, but I still kept my head down.

"Amy, what's wrong?" He asks me.

I shook my head, I seen a tear fall from off my face and onto the wet ground.

Shadow took my chin and made me look at him, "Amy, tell me what's wrong." He demands.

Amy looks down at her hand that was still over her heart, "Shadow its back, my heartbeat is back. See, "I took his hand and place it over my heart, "its back Shadow, it's really back." I start to cry, I seen some tears fall on Shadow hand, but didn't seen that important to him.

Shadow pulls my into a hug with his chin on top of my head, "Amy you have your beat back, now you have nothing to be scared of."

I hugs his waist and buried my face into his chest and cry, "I have my heartbeat back. I have it back."

* * *

**Done! The song name was Dear Life by: Anthony Hamilton.**


	6. She was FREEFALL out the WINDOW!

Okay I'm back with another chapter.  
Let's do this!

This How It Is

Last time, _Shadow took my chin and made me look at him, "Amy, tell me what's wrong." He demands._

_Amy looks down at her hand that was still over her heart, "Shadow its back, my heartbeat is back. See, "I took his hand and place it over my heart, "its back Shadow, it's really back." I start to cry, I seen some tears fall on Shadow hand, but didn't seen that important to him._

_Shadow pulls my into a hug with his chin on top of my head, "Amy you have your beat back, now you have nothing to be scared of."_

_I hug his waist and buried my face into his chest and cry, "I have my heartbeat back. I have it back."_

* * *

**Normal POV**

_Aaaahhhhh!_

_Aaaahhhhh!_

_Aaaahhhhh!_

Shadow and Amy had just made it to the front door with the heard that ear-piercing scream. Amy looks up and what she saw made her faint on Shadow. Shadow looks down at the unconscious girl in his arms and lays her down on the ground. He looks up and gasps. It was Rosy: she was freefalling from the second floor of the house and if nobody catches her she might fall to her bloody death by the pointed metal fence.

Shadow hurries and take action. He takes a couple of steps back, and then starts to run. When he was only two feet away he jumps in the air and caught the falling girl, but in the process Shadow cut his side. Rosy and Shadow was on the ground, shadow had his arm wrapped around Rosy's waist and Rosy face was inches away from his.

Rosy sat up slowly and looks down at Shadow, "Thank you." She stood up and stuck out a hand, "Now let's stand you up."

Shadow sat up weakly and took her out stretched hand, and pulls himself up slowly. Shadow looks at Rosy, "Thank you."

They walk around the pointed metal fence and up to the unconscious Amy lying on the ground. Rosy squats and shake her unconscious sister while, Shadow holds his bleeding side.

"Amy wakie- wakie," Rosy said to her sister.

Amy starts to move and cracks her eyes open a little, "Rosy is that really you?" She asks.

"Yeah, now get up." Rosy said standing up straight.

Amy stands up slowly and looks at Shadow, "Than-"

_**Thud! **_

Amy and Rosy stares wide-eyed at the unconscious Shadow.

Rosy was the first to speak, "Oh my god, oh my god."

Amy ran into the house. Scourge was crying on the couch, Maria was sitting next to him patting his back and Cream was playing with her little chao.

"Maria I killed her, I can't believe this happened. When Amy gets back she's gonna kill me." Scourge cries.

"You guys I need help, Shadow is unconscious outside! I don't know what happened to him!" She exclaims.

Scourge, Maria and Cream looks up at her a long with the chao, they then ran out the house and out to the yard.

Maria ran up to her brother and sat down next beside him. She removed the hand that covered the cut her got from saving Rosy. Maria gasps at the big gash on his side. The blood had stained Shadow's shirt. Maria removed his shirt and gasped again. Shadow had a huge gash on his side; a lot of blood was coming out like a water fall. The grass was now blood stained where Maria was sitting.

Amy walks up to Maria with a hot wet towel in her hand and a dry one along with alcohol and a bandage. "Here you go Maria."

Maria looks up at Amy and takes the hot towel, the dry towel, the alcohol and the bandage. "Thank you."

Amy nods her head slightly and sits down next to her. "Do you think he's gonna be an alright?" Amy asks looking down at Shadow.

Maria looks at Amy, "I hope so." Maria looks down at Shadow, "Now hand me the hot towel."

Amy reaches it to her, "Here you go."

Maria takes the towel, "Thank you." Maria starts to wipe off the blood coming from the gash.

"_Sssss_," Shadow hisses which causes Amy and Maria to look at him with hope fill eyes.

Maria puts the bloody towel off to the side, "Dry one please."

"Okay." Amy took the dry towel and hands it to Maria. "Here you go."

While they were fixing Shadow Scourge, Cream and Rosy was a good distance away from them.

Scourge and Rosy was standing next to each other with Cream hiding behind their pants legs shaking along with her chao.

Rosy looks down at Cream, "Hey its okay they'll be just fine." She reassures the little rabbit.

Scourge looks at Rosy, "You have so much optimism." He said admiringly.

Rosy looks at the green hedgehog, "To say I loathe I have to agree. I do have a lot of optimism."

Cream looks at Rosy, "What dose loathe mean?" She asks.

Rosy puts a finger on her chin, "Um What a good definition for loathe? Oh Um, to dislike or to not like that person, animal, thing or idea," Rosy defines.

Cream nods slowly and looks back to Shadow and the others.

Amy and Maria were done working on Shadow. Maria had some blood on her hands but it was good. Amy only had sweat come down her face, for being so worried about Shadow.

Amy looks down at Shadow and puts a hand over his chest; she can feel the rhythm of his heat beat. She smiles a little and closes, "To only think that I didn't have a heart until a few minutes ago and then this happens."

Amy felt movement under her hand; she opens her eyes and saw Shadow staring at her weakly with a smirk.

Amy felt so relieved to see Shadow eyes open, "Shadow you're alright!" Amy yelps in surprise.

Shadow tries to sit up from off the grass but hisses in pain and falls back down on the grass. Shadow looks at Amy, "Yeah." Shadow looks down at where the pain was coming from and grunts, "Thanks for helping me."

Maria smiles, "You welcome."

Amy squats next to Shadow and takes on of his arms and slings it over her shoulder, "Now let's get you back into the house."

"_SHADOW!_" The heard a high pitched voice screams. Cream was reasonable for that. She came up running towards Shadow and gave him a big huge which cause him to hiss in pain, but still put an arm around her. Cream pulls away for him, "I was so scared but that nice lady told me everything was gonna be alright. And I leaned a new word."

Shadow smiles at the young rabbit, "What's the word," Shadow asks.

"Lo-loathe, it means not to like someone." Cream said smiling hard.

Shadow and Amy was taken back at the fact that she knew a new word and it was pretty hard to believe that Rosy taught her this.

Amy and Shadow walks into the house and sits down on the couch leaving the other to go and roam around the house and neighborhood except for Cream who was next door playing with her friend.

Amy looks at Shadow, "Thanks for saving my sister Shadow."

Shadow smirks at her, "Welcome so what do I get from it?"

Amy blushes and looks away for him, "You pervert." She told him.

Shadow pouts at her, "Fine next time when you are your sister are in danger don't come crawling for my help, because I'm not gonna give it to you." Shadow said to her.

Amy looks at the pouting Shadow and pecks him on the cheek, "There are you happy now."

Shadow flash one of those smile that make her blush, "Yeah, it was really nice of you but I was hoping a kiss on the lips. The cheeks down have to have all the action." Shadow complains.

Amy cross her arms, "You better be lucky I even did that."

Shadow puts an arm around her and pulls her close, Shadow was looking at Amy when she had turned to look at him, and there lips met. Amy face was beet red. Shadow starts laughing at Amy face. "That was something what you did there Amy, I really hope we can do it again sometime."

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been updating in a while! I was really busy last week, but now its summer I can finally have the free time I really need, Okay Bye! Till then,**


End file.
